


Мастер-пост: визуал низкого рейтинга

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, Мастер-пост, визуал (нерейтинг)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Summary: Список работ в выкладке со ссылками
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF Football RPS 2021: визуал низкого рейтинга





	Мастер-пост: визуал низкого рейтинга

  


[ **Рисунки из блокнота. Мини-футболисты и макси-фантазии  
** ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_visual/works/29243889)

[ **Рисунки из блокнота. Мини-футболисты и макси-чувства  
** ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_visual/works/29244252)

  


[ **Мозаика** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245290)  
Четыре коллажа — осколки реальной и ирреальной жизни футболистов. 

  


[ **Неочевидные культурные ассоциации** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245428)  
В мировой культуре всё уже придумано до нас…

  


[ **Гравитация** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245536)   
Посвящается всем разлучённым пейрингам. 


End file.
